The Love of a Demon
by Liddo Mickey
Summary: In this story, Kagome and Inuyasha bump heads. Yet they manage to get along as they run into each other at his fathers business. Also, the older brother, Sesshomaru has his eyes on the girl. Can he get her? We'll see Second story! Let's go!
1. Chapter 1

**Well on to the second story! :) I really hope you are all enjoying the first. Your support is truly helpful.**

**The Love of a Demon**

_Chapter 1_

There was a sort of squeaking noise coming from the upper level of the apartment complex and it started to drive the poor girl insane. She placed her book upon the coffee table and sat up, making her way towards the kitchen for a broom.

She stood under the spot where the squeaking noise occurred and started hitting the ceiling, "Hey! Cut it out up there! Please!" she brought the broom back down and listened for another sound.

When none was heard she smiled to herself in triumph and sat back down upon the couch and continued to read. As she was reading, a knock came to her door. She sighed and sat the book down and walked over to the door, opening it.

Outside the door stood a well-built man and along his side stood a trampy looking female. He glared down at her, "Hey wench, why'd you interrupt us?"

The girl placed both of her hands on her hips and glared back up at him, "Excuse me, but wench is not my name buddy! It's Kagome! And I was growing tired of the damn noise coming from whatever it was you two were doing!" she huffed and shut the door in their faces.

"Why the nerve of that man!" she walked back over to the couch and picked up her book. Looking to the clock, it was getting pretty late. Kagome sighed and turned off the lamp and headed down the hall towards her room.

She had work in the morning, so a goodnights sleep was needed. If it wasn't for disrespectful neighbors, her day wouldn't be ruined. She stripped out of her attire and pulled on a nightgown. The soft fabric hugged her form, showing off her curves.

Kagome slipped into her bed and pulled up the covers and closed her eyes. By tomorrow morning, she'll be at work and amongst friends. This little fiasco sort of drained her, since little drama has been in her life.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagome was off in dreamland. On the upper level of the building the man sat on a lounge chair with woman on his lap. She nipped and pulled at his earlobe while he looked through his cell phone.

The woman pouted and looked at him, "Inuyasha, come on… Let's play" she purred and ran a hand down his chest. He growled and stood up, dropping her on to the floor.

"Feh we had our fun, I think it's about time you left Yura" he walked over to the bed and threw her clothes over to her. She looked up at him and frowned, "B-But Yasha… I thought we had something…"

Inuyasha smirked and lied down on his bed, "Well, you thought wrong wench… Get out of my apartment" he placed his arms behind his head and watched her stand up and put her clothes on.

Yura pulled her shirt over her head and glared at him, "It's that bitch huh!? T-That Kagome girl!? You're fucking with her as well, aren't you!?" she yelled.

He sat up and growled low, "First of all, I have no idea who that woman is… Second, there is no way in hell I would fuck with her, now leave" his eyes narrowed.

She straightened her back and grabbed her purse and left the apartment. He tensed at the slam of the door, probably broken now.

Inuyasha sighed and plopped back down on the bed, laying an arm across his eyes. Why had he brought that chick home? Oh right, an easy fuck. She accused him of sleeping with that Kagome. To be honest, she wasn't all that bad looking.

He smirked and turned over on to his stomach and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he'll make himself more acquainted.

His phone began ringing, already knowing who it was. He reached for it on the dresser and clicked it on, "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he groaned.

Inuyasha slid a hand down his face and lied down on the bed, "Dad wants me in tomorrow?" he asked, making sure it was clear. He nodded and sighed, "Alright, I'll be there… Bye"

He tossed the phone on the end of the bed and closed his eyes, '_great, two years and the old man wants me to visit'_ he sighed once again and tried falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be hell, he could already see it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of a Demon**

_Chapter 2_

The next morning seemed to go by slowly. Kagome arrived at work and was still going through files. Her boss hardly said a few words to her, which wasn't an issue for her. She preferred not to be bothered during work.

As she skimmed through some papers a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up and glared, "What are you doing here…" she asked dangerously.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms, "Well morning to you too wench, is Sesshomaru here? I need to speak to him" he asked.

Kagome clenched the papers in her hand and stood up, "Please, wait here sir…" she said and walked over to Sesshomaru's office. With a knock she then opened the door slightly, "Sir, a Inuyasha is here to see you…" she said.

He looked up towards her and nodded, "Let him in" he said. Kagome closed the door and walked back over to her desk. Inuyasha's brow rose as he looked down at her, "Well?"

Kagome hummed and looked up to him, "Oh, go right ahead sir" she smiled and went back to work. Inuyasha growled low and marched into the office.

She snickered and placed a couple files into their slots. It was already 8:30 and she was wishing that time would speed up, for she was growing hungry already.

A few minutes later, the two men walked out of the office and up to Kagome's desk, "Ms. Higurashi…"

She looked up to her boss and smiled, "Yes, sir?" she asked. He ran a clawed hand through his mane, "I am leaving for a few hours, see to it that everything is kept in order" he ordered.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes; "Yeah, yeah, I got it…" she looked to Inuyasha. He smirked once again and turned on his heel towards the elevator. Sesshomaru followed suit and the two were gone.

She sighed and leaned back into her chair, '_Great now I'm alone… It's better that way though' _She grabbed a couple more files and went through them. One though sparked her interest. In the file there was a picture of a woman and her boss.

Kagome read through the papers and gasped, '_He's going out with someone!?'_ she yelled in her head. She had no idea that her boss was with someone. How could he keep something from her?

Closing the file, Kagome then sat up and grabbed her purse. Maybe a quick bite to eat will help clear her head. It wasn't like she had a thing for her boss, right?

As she entered the elevator, images of her boss kept appearing in her head. Sure the man was good looking, but he was way out of her league. He probably preferred the rich and model looking females.

Kagome exited the elevator and walked over to the information station, "Hey Sango, I'm going to get something to eat… Can you make sure Sesshomaru knows I'm out if he asks?"

Sango smiled and nodded, "Sure thing Kagome" she said. Kagome smiled back and skipped out of the building and down the street. She had no idea on where she wanted to eat, maybe some ramen.

She walked up to Shiro's Ramen Stop and sat on one of the stools. A man walked over to her and smiled, "Why hey there beautiful, what can I get you?" he asked.

Kagome blushed slightly and looked over the menu on the bar. She smiled and looked up to the man, "A small bowl of Pork Ramen please" she asked. He smiled and nodded then walked to the back.

She sighed and placed her purse on top of the bar and searched through it for her cell phone. She smiled once it came into her view and pulled it out. There were a couple text messages from Sango, the girl was probably bored.

Kagome read through the messages and sighed once again, from reading these texts', it seemed that her boss will be returning sooner then planned.

The man returned with her bowl of Ramen and smiled, "Here you go lovely, enjoy" he bowed and left. She inhaled the smell of the broth and almost drooled. How she loved Ramen, something she could possibly eat every day, almost.

As she finished up she then stood up and paid and walked back up the street. Her boss was probably already there and in a bad mood. Once she came up to the building, the thought of Sesshomaru and that woman popped into her head.

She quickly shook it off and entered and was welcomed by a nervous Sango, "K-Kagome, he isn't happy…" she said. Kagome nodded and continued her way towards the elevator. Sango watched as the doors closed and she sighed, '_Poor girl…'_

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and made her way towards her desk. Another stack of files sat upon it and she groaned, "Oh my lord, what else" she frowned.

As she angrily picked up the files, the door to her boss's office opened, revealing Sesshomaru. He walked over to her and frowned slightly, "Ms. Higurashi, you were not taking care of your duties" he said.

Kagome placed the files back on the desk and turned to him, "I told Sango to let you know that I went out to get a bite to eat, yet I see she failed to let that be known"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly and he smirked, "Oh…" was all he said. Kagome sighed and bowed to him, "Forgive me sir, I'll get back to work…"

He grinned at the position she was currently in, "Ms. Higurashi, I suggest you stand up" he said. Kagome blushed and turned from him, "I-I'm sorry sir!" she covered her face.

Sesshomaru shook his head and gently grabbed her shoulder, making her turn back to him. She shyly looked up to him and instantly became engulfed in the pools of gold.

He ran a clawed finger down her cheek and looked into her brown orbs, "No need to apologize Ms. Higurashi…" he glanced down to her pink lips and almost groaned.

She had no idea how to react to the close contact, but she didn't want it to end. Then realizing he was a taken man, she then backed up and nodded, "I-I'll get back to work sir, sorry again…" she returned to her desk and buried her face into a file, trying to ignore his stare.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Hm…" he walked back into his office, almost slamming it. She jumped and frowned, '_I can't believe what just happened… I shouldn't mess with a man in a relationship…'_

She glanced up at the clock; it was almost time for the actual lunch hour. Maybe Sango will join her and talk about their day so far.


End file.
